


The Golden Touch

by UnluckyAmulet



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Wall Sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyAmulet/pseuds/UnluckyAmulet
Summary: In which Claude has no respect for the sanctity of Garrag Mach, not that you're complaining.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 208





	The Golden Touch

**Author's Note:**

> A request from my Tumblr: _So nice to see a new blog! I can't wait to see this develop and grow. I LOVE your Claude headcanons.💛 I was wondering if we could get a nsfw scenario with Claude? Most of the smut I've read hasn't made use of his outrageous teasing and dirty talk, and I think you'd write that really well, so extra teasing please!! Maybe with a reader who likes talking and misbehaving back (; I hope that's okay haha. Have a lovely day ~_
> 
> HELL YEAH LET'S DO THIS! <3

"Claude-

"Ssh."

"Claude!"

A grin curved his cheek and his green eyes glittered like jewels. He had no right to look so damn pretty, especially when he was pissing you off.

But with that being said, you couldn't help melting under his touch. He’d get you like this, starting out with just the barest flirting and innuendo, before he’d amp it up over the course of the day, like turning the heat up in a teakettle until even the smallest touch was like a brand from how geared up you were. The way his fingers tangled in your hair, his thigh teasingly brushing between your legs, just that naughty little hint of pressure that he never fully gave. Your mouth already felt swollen to from kissing him and you knew Claude well enough to know that he's nowhere near being through with you.

Still, this was risky even for him - you knew he was a man fond of taking chances, of outfoxing others, but pouncing on you in the Audience Chamber when you both knew Seteth or anyone else could walk in at any moment?

Well. That was certainly upping the stakes.

"You're such a little shit," you growled as Claude moved closer with that teasing smirk on his face.

"Tsk, tsk. Such a filthy mouth you have on you." he murmured in chiding tones that didn't match the wicked glint in his eyes. "Just what am I going to do with you?"

He closed the distance in moments and his mouth was on yours, all heat and tingling and just the faintest scrape of teeth on your bottom lip, his hands pinning your wrists in place above your head. The bastard - he knew you were aching to touch him, to drag your fingers through his hair and grab at those fine thighs of his, but Claude being Claude he read your intentions easily and he just wouldn't give it to you just like that. He liked to play far too much for that.

"Nnh...you don't fool me," you mumbled against his lips, whining as his mouth met your neck and sucked on the sensitive skin there. "You act like you just wanted me so much that you just couldn't wait, but really, I think you're just getting off on desecrating Rhea and Seteth's meeting place where they spill all the secrets you don't get to hear."

"Ah! Such a sharp tongue!" Claude mock-gasped, pressing a hand to his heart in a show of being wounded, practically pouting at you. "I'm hurt, truly. Do you really believe I'd simply use you for a cheap thrill like that?"

"Claude von Riegan, I know you're capable of just about anything," you snarked, the use of his full name a subtle poke over the differences in your respective statuses. Not that he’d ever cared for such things, but you liked to remind him every now and then of how very un-noble-like he could be at times.

Claude actually laughed at that, the noise loud in the echoey chamber of the room, especially in the little alcove you'd tucked yourselves into. Claude seemed to have a worrying knowledge on convenient hiding places just like this, all around Garrag Mach. You wouldn’t expect anything less from someone as in love with schemes and secrets as he was.

"Oh, just for that, I'll show you just what I'm capable of, princess."

His knee shifted higher, rubbing at the apex of your thighs, and this time it was no mere teasing brush. No, now he was truly exerting pressure, and you couldn't stop yourself from grinding against his taut, muscular thigh. It was always a mistake with Claude to show your hand so early, but it felt so good, the slowly-building friction that you craved, and you reacted on instinct. He took a lot of joy in teasing you, building and building on it until you could barely stand it anymore. He’d always argue it made the moment you got what you’d been seeking for all that much more pleasurable.

"Hmm...you like that, don't you?" Claude said huskily, into your ear. "I thought you might. But the question is, do you think you get to come so quickly after being so cheeky?"

And with that he removed his knee, setting his foot firmly back on the floor with a soft click of his boot, smirking when you let out a huff of frustration and glared at him despite your obvious pleasure. You were so close!

"Tch. I suppose you want me to beg, is that it?" you asked, snidely.

Claude hummed in thought, cocking his head to one side, and his tongue darted out of his mouth to flick across his bottom lip, eyes roving over your face like he's trying to divine a deep secret from you with a mere glance.

Despite your compromising position and the fact anybody could walk in and catch you at any moment, it was this searching look on Claude's fact that made you blush, heat searing your cheeks and pooling in your belly. If you'd told yourself five years ago that you'd be like this with Claude von Riegan himself, heir apparent to the Leicester Alliance, you'd have laughed yourself sick. You’d nursed your crush like you were growing a flower, yet you’d never quite expected for him to take notice of you, friends though you were. Now it had become something else entirely.

"You? Beg?" Claude asked, amusement threading his tone, but you could see he was intrigued - you might have been the one pinned against the wall like a butterfly, but you knew Claude's major weakness.

Curiosity.

"Is that what you want?" you asked, wriggling a little in his hold and he gave your wrists a gentle squeeze.

"I won't lie to you - any man's ego would be stoked hearing that from a pretty girl like you, but I know you better than that. When an offer seems too good to be true, that's usually because it is."

"You're the one holding me up against the wall, Claude," you replied, managing to sound deadpan, even as a giggle threatened to bubble up your throat. It wouldn’t do to stop playing your part just yet. "Seems like we're in a stalemate unless you name your price, doesn't it? Or...maybe you want to get caught? Is that it? You want to get a scolding from Seteth?"

"Oh, that's it," Claude said, huskily. "I think someone needs to learn to watch that mouth."

Your eyes glittered in the torchlight as you tilted your head back to look at him, meeting his gaze.

"Make me."

The next moment, your wrists were free, but Claude had other things he needed to do with his hands. Namely by grabbing your thighs and hoisting you up, back pressed against the stone and one very handsome future ruler wedged inbetween your legs. You took the chance to wrap them around his hips, moaning as he tugged away the knot holding your shirt closed - with his teeth, no less - and burying his face in the synapse of your breasts. His facial hair tickled the sensitive skin there and you giggled softly at the sensation, even with Claude grinding his erection into you, his warm, wicked mouth lavishing attention on your breasts. A moan left your mouth as his tongue circled your nipples in a slow, tantalising circle, sending tingling bolts of pleasure shooting through you.

"Mmh...Claude..." you hissed, raking your hands through his rich, dark hair. "Fuck!"

He always gave attention to your breasts during sex, but there was something extra elicit about this, having them exposed to the cool air like this, knowing this was most definitely not allowed and Claude enjoying them so thoroughly, his tongue dragging across your skin and leaving a hot trail in its wake.

And just then - just as you were starting to feel really fucking good, he pulled back.

Smirked at you.

"Now, what do we say when we want some more of something, hmm?"

The little bastard!

Your mouth fell open and no doubt you looked a sight, chest exposed and covered in lovebites, face flushed and your hair in absolute disarray. You squirmed indignantly, but his grip on you was firm and his expression grew even more slyly amused with how your body gave you away so easily.

"What?" you spluttered out. "Don't stop!"

"What do we say, princess?" Claude responded, undaunted, but you could see mirth in his eyes, a little grin showing just a hint of fang that would have made your knees weak, if you were currently using them.

Damn you, von Riegan.

"Please, Claude..." you said, hating and loving it at the same time. "Mm... please keep going."

"Ah, the look of defeated pride," Claude hummed, moving his face closer. "I guess I ought to savour it, but I'm not that cruel. So, let me just..."

And then his mouth covered your breasts and whatever he was going to say was lost in a lusty groan. Your thighs squeezed Claude's hips, a yelp escaping you as he playfully nipped your skin.

Between his mouth and the tauntingly slow grinding of his hips, you knew you weren't going to keep up the haughty veneer anymore - your body was trembling with the effort of keeping clamped around him, and you could feel your damp underwear sticking to you, the fabric dragging over your clit with each small shift. It was driving you crazy with anticipation.

"Claude, Claude-!" you gasped out.

His mouth covered yours as you came, muffling your cries that would no doubt echo in this chamber at the volume you were reaching.

_I guess he really doesn't want to get caught, then._

Your feet met the ground and Claude inched back a step, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist, a flirty smile on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly a voice made both of you freeze. A voice you both knew very well.

"Hmm...most troubling..."

In a blink of an eye, Claude closed the distance between you (scant as it had been before), squashing you against the wall and clamping a gloved hand over your mouth. Not that you were planning on extending a greeting at the moment, in your present condition.

Especially not to Seteth, of all the people to walk in.

_Stakes high enough for you now, Claude?_

But, despite the spike of panic that sent your heart hammering in your chest, something occurred to you. That this untimely arrived had provided you with an interesting opportunity. You eyed Claude slyly as he glanced over his shoulder - Seteth had walked into the little alcove opposite the one you two were currently hiding in, but who knew how long he might stay there for? What if he started doing paperwork right there? 

With your bodies pressed together like this, all you could think about was what Claude looked like under those clothes, how good he looked when he let down his walls and really let go and enjoyed yourself.

And how much you wanted him to fuck you.

So, to get back at him for before, and to see just what he’d do, you slid your hand down the front of his breeches. Green eyes darted to meet yours, flared wide with surprise, before your hand gripped the base of his shaft, giving a gentle squeeze.

"You. little. minx." he breathed against your neck.

In lieu of a verbal response, you began moving your hand up and down the length of his dick, with slow, even strokes you knew would drive him crazy, the way he always managed to do to you. Claude wasn't the only one who knew how to catch someone off guard and you weren’t going to throw a chance to see him in a position like this away, Seteth or no Seteth.

His eyelids fluttered as you moved just a little faster, a grunt of pleasure leaving him and he had to bite his lip to muffle his moan, the sight of which made you ache between your legs - there was just something so savage about it and he was usually so easygoing. Or at least, that was how he usually chose to present himself to other people. You could both hear Seteth shuffling papers in the background, pacing with an agitation so obvious that you could even hear it in his footsteps.

Claude moaned - not loudly, but enough to make you both tense up, locking eyes with simultaneous alarm. Seteth's footsteps paused - a single moment of agonising suspense.

Then, he was leaving, footsteps retreating, grumbling softly to himself as he walked. Ever a worrier, that Seteth.

It was a good thing Claude still had a hand over your mouth, because the urge to erupt into giggles was abruptly positively overwhelming, anticipation and dread bursting into relief so strong that laughter was the automatic, simplest response to it. You couldn’t stop yourself from snickering into his gloved palm.

"Think that's funny, do you?" Claude asked dryly, even though he was smiling too, lowering his hand. "I don't know about you, but I think my heart just about stopped."

"The-the look on your face!" you wheezed, trying to laugh quietly, tears of mirth threatening to overspill. "Wow, I never would have thought you were actually scared of Seteth!"

"Oh really? That panic-stricken look in your eyes didn't exactly scream, 'devil may care' to me," Claude replied, smirking, not even bothering to rise to the cheap bait. "But now that little interruption is over…well, I'm not the type not to see things through. So, with that being said..."

And then he was scrambling to unfasten your pants, jerking them down your hips and it was gratifying to know that he was aching for you just as much as you were for him. Seteth's arrival had, unintentionally, been something of an aphrodisiac, your body confusing the pulse of fear with a further boost of lust that neither of you were inclined to ignore anymore.

"Claude-" you began, but whatever it was you’d been about to say died in your throat as he kissed you and entered you at the same time, sinking into your wet heat with ease.

Claude picked you up, kissing you fiercely as he moved his hips, hitching you higher up and hooking one of your legs around his waist, so he could reach even deeper inside you. Your leg trembled a little and you squeaked in the back of your throat as he fucked you, your exposed skin breaking out in goosepimples against the cold stone, but you were far too preoccupied to care.

"Nn...just look at you," Claude purred into your ear, only slightly short of breath. "You love this just as much I do, don't you? The thrill of sneaking around, almost getting caught? It excites you so much. You're so wet for me...mm... feels so fucking good..."

His voice was like molten honey. You had no idea how he could even string together a sentence, much less say things like that to you - all that was going through your head was demands for more, for him not to stop, and his name repeating itself over and over in your brain, like a tongue returning to the gap where a missing tooth should be. You littered his neck with frantic kisses, giving his shoulder a bite as his shirt drooped off his torso, exposing tantalising parts of skin that made you long to leave a mark there. Anyway, Claude liked a little pain with his pleasure - the way he arched his back like a cat was proof of that.

"Ah-! You naughty, naughty girl~" he growled quietly, giving your earlobe a punishing tug with his teeth in retaliation, smirking as you squeaked. "Careful now - you're so bad at keeping quiet, aren't you? I suppose that's my fault, since you end up screaming my name so often~"

 _"Fuck-!"_ you hissed, clutching Clade like a drowning man will clung to debris, your breasts squished against the firm planes of his muscular chest. The pressure was making you feel almost light-headed, your core clenching around his dick as he kept going, hitting somewhere inside you that made your body practically sing with pleasure. "Yes, yes...!"

"Say it, princess. Say it and I'll make you come."

Shit. There was no holding out on him now - not when you were so, so close. Your eyes slid shut, the words falling easily from your lips.

"Claude...please!" you choked out against his neck. "Ah-!"

A husky, strained laugh met your ears and he kissed your neck tenderly, the contrast between his taunting and the gentleness of the gesture somehow complementing one another perfectly.

"That's my girl."

Your teeth sank into his shoulder as you came, Claude giving a few last, firm thrusts that finally unravelled you, gave you what you wanted after dangling in front of you for so long, only to whisk it away at the last second, like a cat swiping for a piece of string. Claude's pace grew sloppy as it was his turn, a few more erratic jerks of his hips before he too finally reached his peak, a throaty sigh escaping him. His skin glistened faintly with sweat and his hair looked appealingly dishevelled as he took a moment to gather himself, leaning his head on your shoulder. You could tell he was grinning even with his face hidden.

You couldn't linger for long, though, and soon pulled apart and began redressing, you wobbling a bit as you got used to being on your feet again. It would be obvious to anybody who spoke to either of you what had just happened, but if you hurried back your rooms, you might just be able to get cleaned up and changed with nobody being any the wiser. 

Claude gave a soft laugh as you both stepped out from the alcove as if nothing had happened. You were happy to get out of there, yourself – and you knew you wouldn’t be able to look Seteth in the eye for a couple of days, even if you _hadn’t_ been caught. 

"So, what do you think, princess?" Claude hummed as you walked side-by-side, for all intents and purposes looking for a couple of friends having a stroll together, but Claude's smile was pure sin as he looked at you. "Desecrating the Audience Chamber well worth pissing off Rhea?"

You smirked - you had the perfect suggestion for upping the ante for next time.

"Let's do it in the Cathedral next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. If you liked this, please be sure to leave a comment, it means a lot! :D


End file.
